whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Australia (WOD)
Australia in the World of Darkness is the home to many isolated supernatural cultures, who have retained their own unique powers and traditions due to their isolated nature and now find their traditional ways under assault by the incursion of foreigners. In the World of Darkness, the violent repression of the aboriginial people never ended and is a powder keg in the relation between both people. Vampire: The Masquerade Originally, no Kindred inhabited Australia, although Caitiff have rumors of a bloodline called the vujunka, who may have originated in tales over the the wyrm-allied Vhujunka. The Kindred arrived alongside the first white settlers in the 1700s, most of them fugitives who seeked to escape the Jyhad that raged in England. The first Fleet brought six Kindred with it, who swore to never spill each others blood. The arrival of Sarrasine, who was rumored to be a Caitiff and whose ascension to princedom resulted in various doomsayers annoucning the quick advent of Gehenna, desstabilized the hold of the original six. Using the growing population to their advantage, more and more Kindred arrived in Australia, carrying with them their petty struggles and the seeds of the Jyhad that soon engulfed even the Kindred who attempted to hide. The Camarilla controls only two of Australia's capital cities: Melbourne and Adelaide. The latter has been targeted by the Sabbat and is under constant attack by that sect's nomadic packs. Sydney, the nation's oldest and largest city, is ruled by an independent prince and has become a haven for fugitive vampires from around the world. Brisbane, in Australia's north, was once a Camarilla enclave but is today a Sabbat stronghold, while Perth, capital of Western Australia, was recently "liberated" by anarchs. Werewolf: The Apocalypse Originally, Australia had a very small population of mammalian Fera. The Mokole of the Gumagan Stream primary inhabit the deserts and coastlines, while both Ananasi and Nagah treasure their australian Kinfolk for their potent poison and the Rokea guard natural treasures like the Great Barrier Reef against despoilers. The warders of the land were the Bunyip, a estranged tribe of Garou who had adopted the thylacine as Kinfolk. Relations between the Fera never escalated into the terrors of the War of Rage or the War of Shame, although they were not always smooth. Along with the white settlers, the first European tribes arrived, seeking to take the undespoiled lands for themselves. Machinations of the Black Spiral Dancers resulted in the War of Tears, a genocidal campaign against the Bunyip, which resulted in a much more hostile Umbrascape than elsewhere. The Garou have a multitribal council called the Jindabyne Council, which coordinates Garou affairs in Australia. Up to this day, there are approximately 350 Garou in Australia.Rage Across Australia, p. 58. This includes 25 Black Furies,Rage Across Australia, p.59 40 Bone GnawersRage Across Australia, p.6120 Children of GaiaRage Across Australia, p.64 35 FiannaRage Across Australia, p.67, 20 Get of FenrisRage Across Australia, p. 71 40 Glass Walkers, Rage Across Australia, p.72, 35 Red TalonsRage Across Australia, p.76 20 Shadow LordsRage Across Australia, p.78, 15 Silent Striders, Rage Across Australia, p.80 35 Silver FangsRage Across Australia, p.80, 6 StargazersRage Across Australia, p.83 20 UktenaRage Across Australia, p.85 1 Wendigo,Rage Across Australia, p.87 and 40 Black Spiral Dancers.Rage Across Australia, p.92 Individuals Black Furies *Ball-biter *Circe Chisholm *Wungala Rose *Janet Shirek Bone Gnawers *Mother Pasta Children of Gaia *Cernonous *Innana Fianna *Bartholomew Wise-in-the-Ways-of-the-Wyrm *Fingal Flashing-Claws Get of Fenris *Carla Grimsson Glass Walkers *Don Mephisto *Teeth-of-Titanium Red Talons *Mamu Shadow Lords *Vlad Volaschky Silent Striders *Grek Twice-Tongue Silver Fangs *Darius Winchester Stargazers *Monash End-To-The-Darkness Uktena *Tjinderi Knowing-Smile Mage: The Ascension The different Umbral landscape of Australia results in strange shifting in the local Consensus, making it much harder for the Technocracy to consolidate their hold over the land. Shallow Realms, like the "Dreamtime" appear, created by shamans back in the Mythic Age as refugees when magic slowly spilled out of the world. The Aborigines have their own magical Craft, refusing to ally themselves with the foreigners, although friendly relations to the Dreamspeakers and Verbena exist. The Traditions and the Technocracy have only a small presence in Australia, although the Avatar Storm has triggered interet in the unique spiritual structures of the Outback. In one of the scenarios detailed in Ascension, the Outback becomes a central point of both parties against the incursion of legions of Marauders. Wraith: The Oblivion See Karta Timeline *1770: Raymond Hawkins is born in Woolegrave, England. He eventually becomes the first Child of Gaia to arrive in Australia. *1790: Luther Gazes-Inward becomes the first Stargazer to arrive in Australia, landing in Sydney Town. *1800: Athena Mother's-Child arrives in Australia at around this year. She is apparently the first Black Fury to do so. *1826: Boris Ivanovich Kuschena arrives in Australia in the summer of this year, making him the first Shadow Lord to do so. *1900: Yahwie, a creature that begins hunting and slaying Ananasi Australia, appears roughly this year. *1901: Glass Walkers Cynen and her father Kanakis call for the establishment of a multitribal council to coordinate the activities of the Garou in Australia. This was the start of the Jindabyne Council. *1930s: The non-indigenous Garou of Australia, tricked by the Black Spiral Dancers, exterminate the Bunyip in the War of Tears. The Black Spiral Dancer responsible, Mara the Scream, is in turn killed by the KaliyaWTA: Nagah, p.34 *1931: Wungala Rose is born in the Northern Territory of Australia, near Uluru. *1943: Wungala Rose's mother is killed by her own brother in drunken rage. Shortly afterward, Rose is taken away by the Black Furies. *1970s: Wungala Rose joins the Jindabyne Council. *Late 1970s-1980s: Wungala Rose is instrumental in setting up women's health centers in Australia. *1999: Red Talon Mamu is stopped by a manifestation of the Progenitor Wolf as he was preparing to slay several Mokolé and Peter Ward, the Glass Walker accompanying them. This caused Mamu to flee in shame and Rage, and he has not definitively been seen since; sighting and rumors persist, though, suggesting he roams Australia's wilderness, wreaking havoc. References Category:Classic World of Darkness geography